


The Betrayal

by Freewriter1997



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freewriter1997/pseuds/Freewriter1997
Summary: Audrey Jensen is in love and she doesn't know what do do.
Relationships: Audrey Jensen/ Maggie Duval, Audrey Jensen/Brooke Maddox (Some Chapters)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Scream tv but if I did the second season would be better

I woke up, I rolled over, and I look at my clock it was 8:00 on a Friday, I hear my phone ding and I look at my phone and it blows up from text from my friend Noah.  
Noah: Hey  
Noah: Hey  
Noah: How come you didn't tell me you where into chicks?  
Noah: Could you answer your phone?  
Noah: Come on man  
Noah: Here's the link  
I click on the link and it shows me and some girl at a party marking out. Well today is going to be a long day I thought to myself. I got dressed and I went downstairs I took out my phone and I texted Noah  
Me: Hey sorry just woke up. Come pick me up my car is still in the shop  
Noah: I know I'm in front of you house  
Me: Alright be out in a few  
I put my phone back into my pocket and I grabbed my back and hopped into Noah's car  
"Hey Audrey"  
"Hey Noah" he pulled out of the driveway and started driving to school.  
"Were you ever going to tell me?"  
"What?"  
"That you’re in to chicks."  
"I don't know"  
"You know that you can tell me anything right?"  
"Look Noah its new and that's why I didn't say anything."  
"So, who are you keen on?" He asked curiously  
"That is none of your business." He looks at me with his sad puppy dog eyes "that doesn't work on me."  
"So, movie night tonight?"  
"Can't tonight going to Ms. Duvall's job tonight."  
"You go there all the time."  
"Yea well I want to work in her field, and she offered to help me, and I want to learn as much as I can." We pull up to school and we get out of the car. Everyone is looking at me and making small comments. "I take it that everyone saw the video by the way they are all looking at me."  
"It could be worse like the girl you want sees it."  
"True."  
"Are you going to tell me who it is?"  
"How about this if you guess it right then you will know." We walk to my locker so I can grab my books  
"Alright." He looks around the halls. "Is it Riley?"  
"Nope" he will never get this I thought in my head, we walk to English class.  
"Is it Brooke?"  
"Oh god no"  
"Emma" he says. Close but still cold I thought in my head  
"Not anymore"  
"What? I was joking"  
"We were friends when we were kids and I fell for her in 5th grade but I think I always knew. Then high school came. She got popular and here I am"  
"Wow Audrey that's something else." We go to our seats that we always sit  
"Pick another person."  
"Nina"  
"Oh hell no. Now you have gone too far. But promise me one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"If something does happen between us. I need to kill me."  
"I will I promise" and we shake on it. The group walks in. Brooke followed by Riley and then Emma they walk by me and Brooke mutters something.  
"Brooke your just upset because the blonde in the room wasn't you" Brooke looks at me with her glair  
"I think you managed to piss her off"  
"Oh please she looked so jealous."  
"Just be careful Nina might kill you" he said to me. The bell rings and class had begun.  
"We have a new student with us this is Cheryl. Cheryl you can take a seat in one of the empty ones." She walks over and takes a seat in the back. I watch her walk back and I noticed that Noah was looking at me.  
"What?" I whisper to him  
"Nothing but stop eyeing her."  
"Oh please I am just noticing her that's all."  
"Whatever man."  
"What makes literature good?" He looks around the room and he looks at me "Audrey, do you have anything to add to this conversation."  
"Well I think that literature should have a little bit of everything in it."  
"Well that depends." Cheryl butted in  
"How so?" I said  
"Well you can’t find romance in a horror story, the same way you can’t have horror in romance."  
"Tell that to Dracula"  
"Before she killed him or after." I had decided not to say anything. Half way through the class she decides to put us into pairs.  
"Alright we are going to have Will, Brooke and Emma, Riley and Noah, and Audrey and Cheryl " I dropped my head. "Pair up and get to work"  
"Good luck" Noah said to me  
"Thanks I'm going to need it" I got up and I walk by Cheryl desk and I sit down. Neither of us say anything for a good ten minutes.  
"What do you want to do the project on" she asked me  
"I don't care you choose."  
"Well since you are a big fan of horror movies pick one of those"  
"And there you go"  
"What?" She snapped at me  
"You’re that girl, you always think you know people when you really don't." She puts her head down  
"I'm sorry your right I shouldn't have done that. Do you like scary movies?"  
"Of course. Who doesn't?"  
"Me."  
"Maybe you just haven't found the right movie to watch"  
"Are you flirting with me?"  
"You wish" I said to her.  
"Ok so pick a movie"  
"Well have to pick a something that represents school and the best way to do that is well a scary movie maybe Scream."  
"I never seen the movie."  
"Well this is due Next Monday I could give you the DVD to watch and we could collaborate."  
"Or we could watch it together"  
"Cool I can't do it today I have something to do after school we could do it tomorrow"  
"Great here is my phone number to text me or give me yours and I could text you." We both write our numbers on the paper and we handed it to each other. She smiles at me and I smile back.  
"What was that about this morning?" she asked me  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh there was a video that got out about me and those two girls live to harass me."  
"Why are they doing that?"  
"Well they have to put someone down, but on their own they are ok, it’s Nina you have to worry about."  
"Who's Nina?" She asked me  
"She was the bitch that stole my best friend away from me."  
"Which one is she?"  
"The really innocent looking one."  
"You two were really good friends."  
"We were friends since we were kids and then one day, she just stopped talking to me and then started talking about me. But I mean go figure right because you hang out with Nina long enough you become Nina, right?"  
"I completely understand." After that everyone's phone dinged in class. I opened my phone and I clicked on the link below it was a video of Nina getting her throat slit with the killer’s face in the background. The killer was wearing a mask, it was a dark gray face with no eyes and no mouth. All around the room he could hear gasps two girls in the class started crying. Why are these girls Crying Nina used to torture them I thought to myself?  
"there will be mandatory grief counseling starting now had to eat at the library, the auditorium, or the cafeteria" I walked over to Noah, Cheryl followed behind me.  
"You have someone following you."  
"Play nice."  
"Fine I will play nice for a little bit." We walk down to the library and we take a couple seats Riley, Emma, Brooke, Will, and Jake sit with us, but they talk among our groups only Cheryl goes back and forth from our conversation to their conversation. We all get called one by one to get counseled. My phone starts to ring I look at my phone and it was Ms. Duval I get up and walk over to the window.  
"Hey Ms. Duval, what can I do for you?"  
"I was just wondering if you still wanted to come over after school?"  
"I take it you saw the video to"  
“I know you and Nina weren't the best of acquaintances, but I was just wondering if you wanted to let it settle in. I don't mind if you don't want to come."  
"And as long as it's OK with you I'll still come over."  
"You know you are always welcome to come over you know that."  
"Alright I will see you later Ms. Duval."  
"Bye Audrey" I close the phone and I go back to the group.  
"Who was on the phone." Brooke asked  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" she looks a little upset but looks at her phone, I was the last one to go in, I walk out of the room and out of the school I see Cheryl sitting on the steps. “What are you still doing here?”  
“I felt like waiting and because Noah asked me to because your car is in the shop. So I offered to stay here and drive you home or wherever you need to go.”  
“Thanks, but no thanks, but I can walk from here.”  
“The hospital is too far for you to walk there, let me drive you”  
“Why would I be going to the hospital?”  
“Because I know that you want to work as a medical Examiner, and you asked Emma’s mom to help you.”  
“How do you know this?”  
“I overheard you talking about it with Noah, I’m sorry for eavesdropping I try not to, but I hear a lot of things.”  
“Like what?” I ask her, she got up and I followed her to her car  
“Like I know that Noah is trying to find the girl who has your heart, but you will never tell him. I think I know who the girl is but I’m still not sure and I can’t tell you because then you might lie to me and say no, but you really mean yes.”  
“Oh, please tell me who you think I’m in love with.”  
“Maggie Duval” she said to me  
“You’re crazy” she is crazy but she is right but how could she have known that I thought in my head  
“I maybe be crazy, but I am right, aren't I?”  
“Fine go, tell Emma tell everyone see what I care."  
“Easy their tiger, I’m not going to tell anyone. But don’t go around saying that I don’t know you when I know a lot more than you think.”  
“How did you figure it out though?” We get into the car and we just sit there  
“Well that was the easy part. You hate to ask anyone for help you won’t even ask Noah, and out of nowhere you’re going to Ms. Duval’s job for help. You know at first I thought it was Emma, but I know you just missed her she was your friend and she abandoned you.”  
"How did you get all of that today?"  
"Well today was my first day of school, but I have been in town since July." She starts the car and she drive out of the parking lot and towards the hospital. We sat in silence it wasn’t awkward or weird it was a comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 1

Soon enough we get to the hospital.  
"Thank you for the ride"  
"Do you want me to pick you up?"  
"No but if I do you will be the first one that I will call"  
"Alright text me if you do get home. There is a killer on the loose and I don’t want to be too cautious."  
"Do you care about me Cheryl?"  
"No, I just don’t want my first friend to die on me yet?"  
"Oh, that's so nice, wait yet what do you mean yet."  
"Relax I just wanted to see how long it will take before you figure out what I said."  
"Oh okay." I take my bag in my hand and I open the car door and I step out of the car. I bend over and I look at her. "thank you for the ride and I will see you at school tomorrow"  
"See you tomorrow Audrey." I close the door behind me, and I walk into the hospital and I make my way down into the morgue stopping by the cafeteria to grab us coffee. I take the elevator down the stairs and into the morgue, Maggie is sitting on the chair talking on the phone with her face towards the wall. She couldn’t see me, I stood there to listen to her talk on the phone her voice always gave me a sense of comfort when she would talk, she said her goodbyes and she closed her phone.  
"Hey Ms. Duvall." I said to her which caused her to jump from her seat.  
"God Audrey don’t do that, you scared me."   
"Who did you think I was a killer?"  
"Only you could make a joke out of a thing like this."  
"Oh, you should see what Noah has been saying."  
"Oh, I can only imagine" I go over and I sit down in a chair,   
"I got you a cup of coffee while I was getting mine."  
"Why thank you Audrey."  
"So, what are we doing today?"  
"Well I know that you aren't supposed to do this, but do you want to see an autopsy being done?"  
"No way, on Nina?" I asked, I wasn’t supposed to be happy about that, but I Just couldn’t help it.  
"Well yes."  
"I would love to help or sit and watch or whatever you want."   
"To be a fair warning there is a certain smell in there."  
"I have done an autopsy before."  
"Yes, on a rat, this is a totally different smell."  
"I will be fine."  
"If you say so" we walk down another flight of stairs and we are outside the morgue doors, she opens the door and we walk in, I see a sheet covering a body, That must be Nina's Body I thought into my head, there was a unique sense of smell in the morgue. "Ready?"  
"Born ready." We walked over to the body and she uncovered Nina's body, I suddenly felt nausea and I ran to the garbage pail and I puke whatever I ate today, she follows me and she puts her hand on my back.   
"You want to get out of here?" I shook my head no, I let everything come out and soon enough my stomach was empty, I got up taking a tissue from my pocket and wiping my mouth and tossing the tissue in the garbage.  
"I feel better now."  
"Are you sure we don’t have to do this? We can do something else."  
"No, I feel better, I promise."  
"Alright but if you want to leave, for any reason I am more than willing to stop and take you home."  
"No, I’m fine I just had a bad lunch."  
"Don’t worry I did the same thing when I saw my first body."  
"I just this will just be my start I guess I will be seeing a lot more bodies."  
"Well if you go into this profession you will definitely be seeing a lot more bodies."   
"Alright I guess I am ready to go back to work." Maggie stood up and she held out her hand to help me up, I took her hand and she helped me up, we walk over to Nina with our hands still holding. I held my breath because I knew that if I let a breath out it would be shaky. Soon she lets go of my hand and we get to work a long hours after that we were finished, we go back to the office and I sit at her desk and she goes to lay down on the couch she puts her arm over her head.   
"Are you okay?" Maggie asked me  
"Yeah I'm alright, it's just a body."  
"I wasn’t talking about that." My mind went to the video.   
"What were you talking about?" I tried to play cool.  
"Well we went through Nina's stuff and there was a flash drive with your name on it and I went through it." My face dropped and all the color drained from my face "I'm so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that but I wanted to know what she had on you and she had so much on you" her voice was cracking and she had tears in her eyes, I walk over to her and I hug her.  
"Why are you crying? Please don’t cry."   
"I shouldn’t have gone through that; it was invasion of privacy."   
"Well it was either you saw it or the whole precinct, and to be honest I would rather you see it than everyone else." I put my back to the back of the couch, and I pull her back with me, she rests her head on my shoulder.   
"I'm sorry about seeing the videos and everything."   
"I'm not upset at you; I could never be upset with you on that." After a while Maggie’s breathing had calmed down and she was breathing normal again we sat there in silence I close my eyes for minute just thinking about today. Today turned out to be a really good day, okay so the beginning of the day was terrible, but now today was starting to be a good day with coming to see Maggie and now Maggie was laying on my chest. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I hope that Maggie wasn’t paying attention I open my eyes a little and I see Maggie's eyes closed and I could hear little snores coming from her, so I knew that she was asleep. There was a buzz coming from a phone it was Maggie's phone and I pick it up and it was Emma.  
Emma: I know you are working late so I just wanted to let you know that I am going to go over to Brooke for a sleep over. I will see you tomorrow have a good night.   
I put down the phone after I look at the time it was 11 Pm. I slowly get up and I lay Maggie on the couch. I go downstairs and I shut off the lights and I make sure that the doors are locked. I go back upstairs, and I put on my bag, I lightly wake her up.  
"Hey Ms. Duvall, I need you to wake up, I know you don’t want to but I can’t carry you to the car people will look at us weirdly."   
"I don’t want to."  
"You can sleep when you get into the car as of right now I need you to walk and try to keep your eyes open” she gets up and she starts to walk out the door, I close the door and I lock it behind me, we get to her car and she gets into the passenger seat and I start the car. It was a silent ride home it doesn’t help that Maggie was sleeping next to me we get to her house and I pull up into the driveway. I get out of the car and I walk over to the passenger seat and I unbuckle her seatbelt and I pick her up and I walk over to the door and I unlock it. I take her upstairs and into her bedroom and I plop her onto the bed, thank god she is wearing sweatpants I thought in my head I pull the covers over her and I close the bedroom door behind me. I put her bag on the hook by the door and I start to walk home. As soon as I walk into my house, I walk into the kitchen I see a note on the table,  
Audrey, went to Boston again I will see you on the 5 of October, don’t be to discourage about the video you are stronger than that. See you soon. Dad  
I walk up to my bedroom and I plop my bag on the chair my laptop and I jump on to my bed and I look up at the ceiling thinking about the day. A little bit later my phone dinged   
Cheryl: Are you alive?  
Me: Yes, I’m still alive, not dead yet, do you want to come over  
Cheryl: Sure, text me the address  
Me: Okay.   
I text her my address and I change into shorts and a tank top and soon enough I hear the doorbell ring and I run downstairs to answer the door, it was Cheryl.  
“Hey cutie”   
“Hey red” she walks in and we go up to my room,   
“Everyone asleep?”  
“No, my dad went to Boston, I have you over because I hate being in the house alone, I usually have Noah over, but he is working on something and I don’t want to bother him.”   
“Oh well you have me now so I can stay with you if you want. So how was your date with Ms. Duvall?”  
“It wasn’t a date.”   
“And yet you are blushing so tell me what happened.” She puts on some music on through the stereo   
“I worked on Nina’s body, I helped her with the autopsy, and she works with the police on the investigation and Nina had a flash drive about me and Ms. Duvall looked through it and she saw the video of me and that girl at the party.”  
“So, what happened?”  
“She told me, and she started sobbing and then she passed out from so much crying and I carried her to the car and put her to bed.”  
“You went to her house.”  
“Don’t forget that me and her daughter used to be best friends.”  
“Right. Did you change her into her pajamas?”   
“No thank god, I probably would have died if I did that.”   
“You’re blushing at the thought of it though.”   
“I just wish that it was easier, maybe if I was older or if she was younger but it’s impossible.”   
“But your 18”   
“But she will always look at me as a child, she will have memories of herself kissing my boo boos when I fell, or when she took care of me when my father was out of town, she was there when my mother died. She was always there for me, when my mother died, I wouldn’t let anyone near me except for Maggie.”  
“How old where you when she died?”  
“I was 12, I was in 5th graded when it happened.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“It was a long time ago.”  
“But that doesn’t mean that the pain goes away.”  
“No, it doesn’t but I drown it in work and things that I do. That’s the real reason why I signed up to be a medical examiner.”  
“You can’t always drown yourself in work.”   
“For right now I am,”  
“I have an idea of what you can do to help your relationship with Ms. Duvall” I looked at her with a curious yet stern look  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“A secret admirer”  
“Are you crazy, she knows my hand writing.”  
“What if you tell me and I will write it for you. Please I really want to help.”  
“Fine but you are crazy.”   
“Yay, where is your paper and markers so I can write a couple of things down.”  
“Markers are in the marker case and paper you can take off the printer.” she gets up and she grabs pieces of paper off of my printer and a marker to jot things down.  
“Ok, first I want you to write a love letter of things that you would write to her confessing your love” she hands me a piece of paper with a purple marker. I didn’t even have to think and I just start to write things down.

Dear Maggie Duval,   
This is going to be weird for you but it's time that I told you something nobody knows except for a few people and that is, well I love you. I love the way you wear your glasses even though you desperately hate them, I love how nerdy and geeky you are when it comes to science, i noticed when you dyed your hair a different shade and when you jut it even though it was just a few inches shorter. You may not notice me because I was really good friends with your daughter but you have always been there for me even when no one else has been there. When I talk to you, it makes my heart beat faster, and I feel sweet feelings, unexplainable, not understandable. I feel your presence everywhere near me, your laugh echoes in my ears, your talks remind me that you really exist, and I want you as much as the roses would need their perfume-like wind needs its song, like snow needs its whiteness, like a little child wants ice cream. I did not plan to love you, it just happened. My love for you grows each and every day. I am totally addicted to you, and you are the only drug that keeps me functioning now. When I look into your eyes, I see the real me, a person that lives for a goal and a purpose now. I pray fervently each day that you and I can be in a relationship that will grow to be more than friends someday. For now, I've written this letter to declare my love for you and to tell you that I am here waiting for you now. I was sent down to earth on a mission, a mission to find someone that would complete me. I never thought that my task would be fulfilled till the very moment that I met you. That's when I finally found the perfection that I had been seeking all my life. At that very moment, I didn't believe my eyes as the girl that I had thought only existed in a fairytale was now standing in front of me. Each night, as I stood staring at the moon, I saw your gentle smile, the smile that gave me the strength to make the impossible possible. How I wish words could express the thoughts that I have about you. If I should say, "I love you," then the greater percent of my feelings would still be unexpressed. But of course, I must say something. My heart longs for you, and I must tell you that. I long to see your face and to hear your voice. Just thinking of you helps make my day a better one. I will love you as long as the sun keeps shining, the stars keep brightening the sky, the winds keep blowing, the snow keeps falling, and the flowers keep smiling. I humbly ask that you be mine.   
Audrey Jensen


End file.
